


I Would Never Hurt You

by OfTheAshTree62



Category: Bleach
Genre: But I'm leaving it like this, Cliffhangers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, So it's not finished, So sue me, this was a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfTheAshTree62/pseuds/OfTheAshTree62
Summary: When Ichigo goes to his inner world deep in emotional despair, his hollow has an idea of how to comfort him.
Relationships: Hollow Ichigo | Zangetsu/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	I Would Never Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dream I had. This is literally where my dream started and where it ended. I think it's actually pretty poetically simple this way, so I probably won't be continuing it. It's just a little blurb, just in time for ShiroIchi week. Enjoy!

“She wasn’t right for you,” Shiro whispered. He was kneeling before Ichigo in his inner world, a step down from where he sat on the uneven tops of the buildings, his eyes level with Ichigo’s knees.

“What would you know, you creep? Who said that’s even why I’m here?” Ichigo demanded, keeping his gaze forward instead of acknowledging his inner hollow. He flinched when a hand came up to touch his knee, but stopped short of kicking Shiro away when his tense glare came down to find an expression he had never seen on his twin’s face before. Compassion. Concern. Some strange combination of positive emotion he didn’t even know was possible for the spiteful hollow.

“You forget I’m in your head. It’s killing you, and I can’t let that happen,” Shiro replied, trailing his hand up Ichigo’s leg until it reached his waist. At the lack of resistance to the action, he wrapped both arms around Ichigo’s waist and rested his head in his lap. He sensed the uncertainty and tension in Ichigo’s thoughts and body, but he held steady, waiting.

“What the--” but Ichigo’s light outburst was interrupted when Shiro released him only to flatten his hands on the surface behind him, using the leverage to lift himself up to press his lips to Ichigo’s. Ichigo began to protest, but the hollow wasn’t relenting. He _knew_ this was what Ichigo needed. To be accepted. To have companionship. To be loved. So, he locked a tight grip on the back of Ichigo’s head, burying his fingers in bright orange hair and tilting his head to deepen the contact. When he finally pulled back, he smiled at the completely dazed look in Ichigo’s eyes.

“You’re my King, and I’m here to serve you,” he whispered, ducking beneath Ichigo’s jaw to litter light, sensual kisses along the tender flesh of his neck. Ichigo held back a gasp at the growing desire in his blood. There was no way to stop the yelp and subsequent moan when Shiro began tentatively nipping at the side of his neck. His voice deepened into a tense groan as the bites became more brazen, teeth scraping against his skin and pinching _just_ hard enough to drive him crazy. “Ah, so you like the pain. I gotta say, I didn’t expect that,” the hollow mumbled into his neck.

“It just… It’s--ahh,” Ichigo couldn’t even form a sentence around the sensations boiling in his veins as Shiro continued down to his collarbone.

“Funny, you don’t enjoy pain in fights,” he teased.

“When I’m fighting, my life is on the line, you idiot,” Ichigo hissed, his voice catching in his throat as he was overwhelmed by hands running down his sides, fingernails digging in through his shirt. “But here…” he began, his thoughts fading as Shiro lowered himself back down to one knee before him, taking both of his hands and holding them between his knees.

“I would never really hurt you, my King,” he assured Ichigo. Ichigo finally cracked a smile, and Shiro’s hands instinctually tightened their grip around his fingers.

“I know.”


End file.
